


We Are the Broken Stars in This Fallen Galaxy (Cover Art)

by kemalineuwu



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemalineuwu/pseuds/kemalineuwu





	We Are the Broken Stars in This Fallen Galaxy (Cover Art)

This is the cover art for the story I am currently working on! You can read Chapter 1 "Sunsets and Oceans" here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797811 (BY THE WAY, yes, I know, it is a fat scrap, but it took me like 30 minutes to write so there you go.) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Happy reading!! :)


End file.
